selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Me
Me & the Rhythm (Yo y el Ritmo en español) es una canción de Selena Gomez incluida en su segundo álbum como solista, Revival. Esta canción fue elegida como el primer sencillo promocional del álbum y tercer sencillo del álbum en general, fue lanzado el 2 de octubre de 2015, días antes de la salida del álbum. La canción no logró entrar a la lista de éxitos de Estados Unidos, Billboard Hot 100, pero logró el puesto #6 en la lista Bubbling Under Hot 100. Letra Letra original= Ooh, the rhythm takes you over Takes you to a different place A different space Ooh, the smoke is getting closer I can feel our young blood race Through cityscapes And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love When I move my body I don't have to talk about none Let the chemicals go do its stuff 'Til the energy is too much Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm Ooh, I start to feel it now Feeling like I'm truly free I'm free in me Ooh, the heat's a common ground No matter what's your history Be free with me And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love When I move my body I don't have to talk about none Let the camera go do its stuff 'Til the energy is too much Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm |-|Letra traducida= Ooh, el ritmo te invade Te lleva a un lugar diferente A un espacio diferente Ooh, el humo se acerca Puedo sentir nuestra sangre joven correr A través de las ciudades Y todos quieren ser tocados Todos quieren tener algo Así que no toques una canción de amor Cuando muevo mi cuerpo No tengo que hablar sobre nadie Dejo que los químicos hagan lo suyo Hasta que sea demasiada energía Sí, todo lo que necesito Es el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Nada en el medio Sí, el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Y yo sé, yo sé, yo sé Que no puedo evitarlo No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré Ni negarlo Oh no, oh no, oh no Estaría mintiendo Si dijera que no lo necesitara Sí, el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Ooh, comienzo a sentirlo ahora Sintiéndome realmente libre Libre en mí Ooh, el calor es un terreno común No importa cual sea tu historia Sé libre conmigo Y todos quieren ser tocados Todos quieren tener algo Así que no toques una canción de amor Cuando muevo mi cuerpo No tengo que hablar sobre nadie Dejo que los químicos hagan lo suyo Hasta que sea demasiada energía Sí, todo lo que necesito Es el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Nada en el medio Sí, el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Y yo sé, yo sé, yo sé Que no puedo evitarlo No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré Ni negarlo Oh no, oh no, oh no Estaría mintiendo Si dijera que no lo necesitara Sí, el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Si sientes que eres una chispa Entonces, sal de la oscuridad Si sientes que eres una chispa Entonces, sal de la oscuridad Si sientes que eres una chispa Entonces, sal de la oscuridad Si sientes que eres una chispa Entonces, sal de la oscuridad Sí, todo lo que necesito Es el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Nada en el medio Sí, el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Y yo sé, yo sé, yo sé Que no puedo evitarlo No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré Ni negarlo Oh no, oh no, oh no Estaría mintiendo Si dijera que no lo necesitara Sí, el ritmo, yo y el ritmo Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos